Episode 9989 (24th January 2020)
Plot The police ask Fiz, Tyrone and Evelyn is they know anything about Jade’s head injuries in light of what happened earlier in the day. Daniel urges Bethany to apply for a place on a creative writing course. Evelyn tells the police they know nothing. They discover that the police are waiting for the doctor’s permission to interview Jade. Daniel urges Bethany to resurrect her story about them as part of her application. Hope asks Fiz what John Stape was like and when she can see Jade. Fiz tells her it’s not possible but they will answer her questions in the future. They worry what Jade will tell the police. Bernie tells Paul she’s decided to move on. Tim gives a grateful Charlie a cheque for the money she needs and asks her to text him when she’s signed the papers. Fiz decides to face the music when there’s a knock on the door but they’re all surprised to see it’s Jade herself who’s calling. They allow her into the house where she tells them all that the she lied to the police and told them she was the victim of a mugging. Paul feels bitter that his mother’s running out on him again. Jade explains her history with her father and how her mother blamed Fiz for turning him bad. They're astonished when she asks if she can continue to see Hope but Evelyn accuses her of blackmailing them when she says the police won't be told what actually happened. Jade leaves after saying a tearful goodbye to Hope. In their new flat, Maria apologises to Gary for suspecting him. When he receives a text from Nicola asking him to visit and see Zack, Maria offers to go with him on a family trip. Tim is staggered to see a happy Charlie behind the bar of the Rovers, having been given a trial shift by Jenny. Daniel can’t get Bertie to sleep. Maria cuddles him and thinks he has a temperature. Billy and Paul come round to wave Bernie off in a taxi bound for Victoria Station. She and Paul say they love one another. Daniel starts to fret about Bertie’s condition, growing snappy and dismissive with Bethany in the process. Tyrone wonders if they should allow Jade to see Hope under certain conditions but Fiz is adamant that she would rather rot in prison than allow that to happen. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *PC Hall - Mark Morrell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel panics as he takes Bertie's temperature; and Bernie tells Paul that she is moving on. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,902,164 viewers (13th place). Category:2020 episodes